Recueil de Lemons
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL - TWINCEST Des lemons sans grand rapport les uns avec les autres, sans contextes particuliers, où les jumeaux sont déjà 'ensembles'.
1. Parle plus fort grandmère est sourde

**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Résumé : Les jumeaux ont besoin de leur petit calin quotidien. Mais leur grand-mère dort juste à côté ...**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

* * *

- Bill ... Arrêtes.

Le petit brun était couché de tout son long sur son frère et il suçotait la peau sucrée de son cou, y laissant de petites marques violacées, comme pour marquer son territoire. Le dreadé tentait vaguement de repousser les assauts de son amant mais les soupirs d'aise qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres trahissaient son contentement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le dit Bill d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

A présent il mordillait tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de Tom tout en carressant de sa main droite le torse imberbe du guitariste. Les deux jumeaux n'avaient plus aucuns vêtements sur eux excepté leur boxer respectif, le reste de leurs habits gisant à terre tout autour du lit sur lequel ils étaient étendus. Tom fesait lentement glisser ses doigts dans le dos de son frère, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, poursuivant sur ses omoplates pour finir sur ses épaules nues.

- On va nous entendre, grand-mère dort juste à côté.

Le brun ne prit absolument pas compte de ce que venait de lui dire son frère, et on aurait même put croire qu'il l'ignorait s'il n'avait pas été l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Bill continua donc sur sa lancée, déposant une série de baisers le long de la machoire du blond, la main derrière sa nuque. Son autre main glissa lentement entre leurs deux corps allongés et vint délicatement se poser sur la virilité de Tom, la réveillant instantanément. Le dreadé hoqueta lorqu'il sentit que la seule barrière restante entre lui et son double était le dernier vêtement dont il était vêtu, autrement dit son boxer, et il enfonça quelque peu ses ongles dans la peau douce des bras de son jumeau.

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiill, gémit-il alors que ce dernier entamait de longues carresses à travers le tissus.

Sa voix montrait son désaccord mais aussi son envie que Bill continues, qu'il aille plus loin. Il gigotait sous Bill, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, pour se libérer de l'emprise de son amant, mais il répétait cette manoeuvre sans grande conviction. Tout en poursuivant ses attouchements, le beau brun posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, stoppant le mouvement de balancier de son visage, et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Arrêtes ... Faut être ... discrets.

Il avait parlé en embrassant son double entre chaque mot, étouffant ses soupirs dans ses baisers. Son boxer devenait vraiment étroit et son sexe durci commençait à lui faire mal. Il était bien réveillé à présent. Alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans le boxer de son frère et qu'il empoignait sa fierté dressée, Bill embrassa Tom à pleine bouche.

Il glissa sa langue chaude entre les lèvres de son amant qui entrouvrit la bouche pour lui faciliter l'accès. Leurs deux langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et entamèrent un tango des plus langoureux. Elles tournoyaient, se touchaient, se carressaient. Les jumeaux fesaient passer tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient dans ce baiser. Et Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient !

Quand Bill effectua de longs va-et-vient sur son sexe en érection, Tom abandonna complètement la partie et se laisse aller aux mains expertes de son vis-à-vis. Bill ralentit de plus en plus cadence jusqu'à ce que le blond donne un coup de bassin, montrant son impatience. Ses yeux luisaient de désir, ses doigts s'aggrippaient fébrilement aux draps et il se mordait fièvreusement la lèvre inférieure. Seul Bill lui fesait un effet pareil, seul son jumeau arrivait à l'exciter à ce point sans rien faire, ou presque. Dans un élan de sadisme, Bill stoppa toute activité et s'écarta du dreadé.

- Finalement t'as raison, on va la réveiller. On reprendra demain. Bonne nuit mon amour.

Il avait dit ça d'une trête, et il fermait déjà les paupières, la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes, prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil. Tom, le cerveau embrouillé par le plaisir et l'envie, reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la main de son amant sur son sexe brûlant. Il se tourna d'un coup vers son frère, observant l'espace d'une seconde cet ange qu'il était : les yeux clos, ses cils battants légèrement, quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébènes retombant sur son front, le nez un peu froncé, la bouche tordue en une moue craquante, il le trouvait magnifique.

Tom posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bill et il le secoua assez brutalement sous l'emprise du désir qu'il ressentait.

- Nan nan nan j'avais tort. Elle nous entendra pas elle est sourde comme un pot de toutes façons. Continues j't'en prie !

Son ton était suppliant comme si sa vie en dépendait et sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Il était définitivement accro à son frère. C'était la plus douce et en même temps la pire des drogues. Bill, feignant de ne pas entendre son jumeau, faisait semblant de dormir mais une certaine partie de son anatomie prouvait que rien en lui ne dormait. Car l'idée de donner du plaisir à Tom était pour lui la plus excitante qui soit et la torture qu'il lui infligeait, il la subissait également.

Tom était maintenant vraiment serré dans son boxer et son érection devenait trop douloureuse pour être supportable. Il lâcha son frère et se recoucha sur le dos.

- Bon okay, dors si tu veux. Mais j'te préviens : moi, j'me finis tout seul.

A ces mots, Bill entrouvrit un oeil. Il vit le dreadé en train de se carresser le torse, titillant ses tétons, ses mains descendant vers son bas ventre en éveil. Le chanteur attrappa fermement ses poignets et les maintint au dessus de sa tête. Se recouchant sur son frère, il donna un coup de bassin et put vérifier l'excitation de Tom.

- Laisse moi m'occupper de toi, dit-il en claquant de la langue.

Tom eut la chair de poule et Bill descendit le long de son amant, prenant bien soin de carresser chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et hérissée. Lorsque sa tête arriva à la 'bonne' hauteur, Bill s'arrêta et mit ses deux mains sur les hanches du guitariste, puis il les fit descendre le long de ses jambes fines, emportant avec elles le boxer gênant qui tomba à ses pieds.

Alors qu'il lançait un regard brûlant à son vis-à-vis qui le suppliait de se dépècher, le brun donna un premier coup de langue sur le gland de Tom. Celui-ci gémit et s'aggrippa aux draps blancs sous lui. Bill continuait de fixer son frère tout en donnant de grands coups de langues le long de sa verge. Il la léchait sur toute sa longueur y déposant parfois son piercing dur et froid qui contrastait avec la chaleur du sexe de Tom et qui envoyait de grands frissons dans tout son corps. Des soupirs rauques séchappaient de la bouche du blond ainsi que des gémissement d'impatience. Ses yeux embués de désir partaient dans tous les sens, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang et les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre, il fallait que Bill arrête ses tortures une bonne fois pour toutes !

Cédant soudainement aux supplications muettes de son frère, Bill prit Tom en bouche d'un coup, gobant littéralement sa fierté tendue. Les va-et-vient qu'il effectuait étaient lents et il resserrait par moments sa bouche autour du sexe de Tom, lui offrant plus de sensations. Tom ne supportant plus la lenteur de son partenaire, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux corbeaux pour lui imposer une allure beaucoup plus ... rapide.

Bill allait maintenant de plus en plus vite, fesant grimper la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Il enfonçait la virilité durcie de Tom dans sa bouche, au plus profond qu'il le pouvait. Tom perdait pieds. Les sensations que lui offrait son frère étaient intenses, le plaisir l'envahissait. Sentir la langue de Bill s'activer sur son sexe de cette façon était la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait espérer !

Soudain Tom se cambra et se libéra en un cri suraigüe de jouissance dans la bouche de Bill. Ce dernier avala goulument le sperme de son jumeau, laissant couler le liquide blanc le long de sa gorge. Alors que Tom essayait de reprendre son souffle, Bill lécha conscensieusement son sexe, le nettoyant des quelques dernières gouttes de sperme et le lubrifiant par la même occasion. Il rampa sur son frère, ramenant son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis dit de sa voix la plus érotique :

- Et maintenant, prends moi !

Ceci fait il se releva pour enlever son boxer, se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Il se donnait à Tom, tout entier. Il tourna la tête vers son double, le défiant du regard. Tom, ayant repris une respiration à peu près normale, se plaça très rapidement derrière son amant, à genoux. La vision que Bill lui offrait était la plus excitante qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Bill était également très excité. Il était à quatre pattes, intégralement nu et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était derrière lui, bandant comme un taureau, sa virilité tendue à l'extrême tout contre son intimité. En effet, il y avait de quoi être excité !

Tom attrappa fermement les hanches du brun et d'un coup de bassin, il le pénétra tout en douceur. Bill se crispa un peu à cette intrusion, mais ce n'était pas la première fois et il se détendit rapidement. Il avait entièrement confiance en Tom. Le dreadé fit le chemin inverse pour revenir s'enfoncer à nouveau en Bill. Tenant toujours les hanches de son double, il fesait de longs va-et-vient arrachant des soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements aigus à Bill.

- Plus ... HAN TOM ! Plus vite !! supplia Bill, impatient.

- Plus vite ? Répéta le dit Tom en haussant un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ou-oui ...

- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange, dit-il en embrassant tendrement sa nuque dégagée.

Tom accéléra. Ses va-et-vient étaient plus rapides, ils se fesaient plus secs, plus violents et brutaux aussi. Le plaisir montait en eux par vagues déferlentes. Bill criait de plus en plus fort. Il criait à Tom d'aller plus vite, il lui criait son plaisir, son envie mais surtout son amour. Un amour toujours plus grand, toujours plus fort. Un amour réprouvé par la morale, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a fouttre ! Un amour qui croissait en même temps que les va-et-vient de Tom.

Tom lacha le bassin de Bill pour aller parcourir son corps, corps qu'il connaissait par coeur, dont il redessinait chaque courbe les yeux fermés. Il carressa son dos, son torse, ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et finit sur son entrejambe. Il masturbait son frère en même temps qu'il lui fesait l'amour, se donnant de tout son être.

Bill ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Plus rien autour de lui n'existait, le monde avait disparu, les laissant pleinement vivre leur amour interdit. Il ne restait plus que lui et Tom. La seule chose qu'il sentait c'était Tom, qui s'insinuait en lui, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin. Et sa main sur son sexe qui lui procurait encore plus de plaisir.

Bill bougeait au rythme des coups de reins puissants de son frère, il criait, fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, la vision du visage de son frère s'imposant immédiatement dans son esprit. Il se sentait voler, monter au septième ciel avec Tom.

Quand le dreadé s'enfonça encore plus profondément en Bill que les fois précédentes, les deux amants jouir d'une même voix, hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Tom se libéra en Bill pour la seconde fois, et le brun se déversa dans la main de son partenaire, qui l'essuya dans les draps trempés de leur sueur.

Tom se retira de Bill et ils s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre cherchant leur chaleur mutuelle. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, voyant les étoiles qui y brillaient. Un grincement dans le couloir les tira de leur comtemplation amoureuse.

- Eh merde, va falloir aller la recoucher maintenant, dit Bill en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.

- C'est toi qui criait le plus fort, s'empressa de dire Tom, levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

- La faute à qui ?

Et un sourire pervers, un !

Bill, résigné, se leva en soupirant, réenfila son boxer qui avait récemment valser. Il partit en direction de la porte de leur chambre – qui ressemblait plus à un sauna à ce moment – laissant le loisir à Tom de le matter exagérément. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers son frère :

- La prochaine fois, tu crieras encore plus fort ...!

* * *

**Hum oui donc voilà TT'. J'espère que vous avez pas trop pitié de moi èé**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.**


	2. C'est grave docteur ?

**********Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel  
**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest, Humor**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Après une chute, Tom se retrouve à l'hosto. Un mystérieux docteur vient s'occuper de lui.**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est dédicassé à ma Chi' d'amour, c'est son UN x3**

* * *

POV Tom

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et mon regard se pose sur le mur blanc cassé en face de moi. En fait, je suis entouré de ces parois blanches et de toutes sortes d'objets bizarres dont j'ignore l'utilité précise. C'est du matériel médical mais moi je suis guitariste alors excusez mon ignorance. Me cassez pas les couilles, d'avance merci. Mouarf.

Bref.

Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, j'suis à l'hosto'.

Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chouquettes - permettez que je vous appelle mes chouquettes ? - j'ai juste fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et je me suis évanoui en bas. Bah oui j'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, j'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit parce que je voulais regarder Bill dormir, et mon cher frère m'avait crevé à vouloir le faire dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Eh ben nooooon pour une fois j'garde ça pour moi. J'peux juste vous dire que c'était MIAM ! Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, mon frère est un dieu du sexe. Pas pour rien qu'c'est mon frère tiens donc. Z'êtes jalouses hein ? Je suis sadique je sais.

D'ailleurs en parlant de l'amour de ma vie, je l'ai toujours pas vu aujourd'hui et BORDEL il me manque. J'suis complètement accro là. J'aime tout en lui : ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, son ventre, son dos, ses jambes, son ENTREjambes, ses mains et même son nombril ! Je l'aime LUI. Et personne d'autre.

Bon réfléchissons : pourquoi il est pas encore venu me voir ? Il boude quand même pas parce que je lui aie éjaculer en pleine tronche hier ? Il a pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier.

Ahem, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça ne vous regarde ABSOLUMENT pas ! On se fait quand même pas chier à nier en bloc qu'on est gays pour vous raconter ensuite nos ébats.

Bref.

Il est toujours pas là, C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?

Il dormait encore quand je me suis fougé et connaissant Georg et Gustav ils en ont rajoutés trois tonnes. Si ça se trouve Bill est déjà à la morgue.

Raaaaaaaaaaah faut que je l'appelle c'est plus possible sinon j'vais faire une crise de manque j'vais être incontrôlable.

Je tends la main vers la petite table qui se trouve à côté de mon lit, je tâte au hasard et là, c'est le drame. Où est mon portable ? Où est mon PUTAIN de portable de merde de mes deux ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir si je ne l'ai pas fait tomber dans mon sommeil et je tombe nez-à-nez avec un petit symbole qui indique clairement que les portables sont interdits. MAL-HEUUUUUUR !! Mais ils veulent ma mort c'est pas possible ! A coup sûr ils retiennent même Bill dans un vieux cachot moisi bourré de rats crevés et d'araignées pour me rendre fou et m'envoyer dans l'aile psychiatrique du bâtiment. C'EST UN COMPLOOOOOT !! ...

Putain mais le pire c'est que ça marche. J'deviens réellement dingue.

Bon Tom, on se calme, ça va bien se passer, le docteur va venir te dire que « tout va bien vous pouvez partir et prenez du sucre », tu retrouveras ton cher Billou, vous pourrez faire l'amour jusqu'au bout de le nuit – et du jour – et tout ira bien. Voilà c'est bien, respire calmement.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de ma chambre décide de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un homme de grande taille en blouse blanche. Il referme la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied puis donne un tour de clé. Tiens je savais pas qu'on pouvait fermer à clé une chambre d'hôpital moi. Mouais bon on s'en fout, moi j'veux savoir où est Bill pour pouvoir le rejoindre, où qu'il soit.

Alors que le médecin se retourne je crois faire un arrêt cardiaque. Le premier qui fait remarquer que je suis déjà à l'hôpital, donc que c'est moins grave, j'lui fait bouffer un hérisson, et analement s'il vous plait.

Je disais donc que je suis à deux doigts de la syncôpe : le mec en blouse blanche est un parfait sosie de Bill. Putain mes ravisseurs l'ont même cloné pour me faire croire à sa présence. Ils veulent garder mon frère pour eux tous seuls. En même temps j'les comprends l'est tellement magnifque mon Billou que tout le monde en voudrait un ... Naaaaan Tom ne pas sombrer dans le syndrôme de Stockholm. En plus y a qu'un seul Bill qui peut exister et il est à MOI, rien qu'à MOI ! Non je ne suis pas possessif.

Eurf j'dois vraiment tirer une tronche de dément parce que le foutu mec qui veut prendre la place de mon jumeau dans mon lit semble s'inquiéter. Il hausse les sourcils en une mimique typiquement Billienne et ça me rassure immédiatement. Seul Bill est capable de faire un tel truc avec son visage.

Je me détends de suite, décrispe mes muscles et je lui fais un mince sourire rempli de tendresse. Huhuhu, oui je peux être TENDRE. Mais seulement avec mon frère.

Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas comme une masse avant de constater quelque chose d'anormal sur mon frère. Y a un truc qui cloche. Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Voyons voyons : il a pas grossi, il est toujours maquillé, ses cheveux ne sont pas enduits de gel mais lissés, mais ça ça arrive souvent parce qu'il a pas toujours le temps de se fouttre un pétard dans la touffe MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Bah oui on a autre chose à faire hein. Insistez pas j'vous ai déjà dit que vous en sauriez pas plus niark niark.

Bon sinon il est habillé comme d'habitude : un jean serré, des santiags et euh en haut beeeen ... mais putain j'arrive pas à voir y a une blouse blanche de merde par au-dessus ! LA BLOUSE !! Voilà c'est ça qui clochait. J'ai trouvé. Héhé j'suis trop un boss. Et vous pouvez vous les garder au chaud au fond de la gorge vos remarques sarcastiques sur ma lenteur de cerveau non mais oh.

Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu par ... moi-même : il porte une blouse, longue et blanche, avec deux petites poches de chaque côté où il a glissé ses deux mains pleines de doigts.

Pourquoi il s'est déguisé ?

- Alors monsieur Kaulitz, comment vous sentez vous ?

Pourquoi il me vouvoie ? Et pourquoi il m'appelle monsieur Kaulitz ?

- Euh beeen ... ça va ... mais ...

Je bafouille mais il me coupe immédiatement la parole.

- Parfait. Je vais néanmoins vous ausculter pour être bien sûr que tout va vraiment bien. Je vais vous demander de quitter vos habits s'il vous plait. TOUS vos habits.

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire, pervers qu'il est. Je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi il a mis une blouse de médecin et où il veut en venir. Et ça me plait particulièrement. Ca veut dire qu'il s'en est rappellé ! Il s'est souvenu que l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes – mis à part lui – c'était les docteurs. Non pas les infirmières, les DOCTEURS j'ai dit. Moi je suis ORIGINAL au moins.

Gaaaaah rien que de l'imaginer « m'ausculter », d'imaginer ses mains sur moi, ça m'excite A MORT !

Je lui obéis donc et me déshabille lentement et le plus sensuellement possible devant lui. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et je sens son regard brûlant sur mon corps.

Arrivé au stade où je n'ai plus que mon boxer, je stoppe tous mes gestes. Il relève la tête et fixe ses yeux, qui se baladaient sur mon torse il n'y a même pas quelques secondes, dans les miens de la même couleur chocolat. D'un petit mouvement du menton il me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'attendre.

Je lui souris, lui envoie un baiser du bout des lèvres puis me retourne afin d'enlever mon dernier vêtement et de lui donner une vue d'ensemble sur mon merveilleux postérieur. Il ricane ce qui me laisse penser qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement la vue. Qui n'apprécierait pas d'ailleurs ? Chuuut ne niez pas.

Je me baisse pour que mon boxer quitte complètement mes jambes et se retrouve au sol. Il déglutit bruyamment et je tiens à dire que le long soupir que je pousse alors que je me redresse n'est aucunement provocateur. Nan je suis pas crédible quand j'affirme ça ? Bon, pas grave.

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, nu comme un vers et je fais la moue comme un enfant de quatre ans. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je constate que ses deux prunelles sont plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds et je me sens rougir, en particulier lorsqu'il s'attarde sur mon entrejambes.

J'aime pas qu'on me regarde de la sorte, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu aux yeux de mon interlocuteur. Ahem, certes c'est la cas mais c'est pas une excuse. D'ailleurs il sait très bien que j'aime pas ça mais apparemment, il s'en fout. Sympa.

Lorsqu'il daigne enfin relever les yeux, il est tout sourire, surtout quand il voit que je suis ben ... tout rouge.

Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise là, en plus il dit toujours rien ça me stresse.

- Euh ...

- Couchez-vous monsieur Kaulitz, je vous en prie.

Genre. Il me l'ordonne plus qu'autre chose mais ça me plait bien. J'adore qu'il me domine. Pour plus de précisions, lisez La vie sexuelle de Tom Kaulitz aux éditions Hachette – existe aussi en livre de poche.

Hum ...

Je me couche sur le dos et il se rapproche de moi, posant ses deux mains à plats sur mon torse. Je frissone, les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Il suffit qu'il me touche, qu'il me frôle pour que je sois dans un état second.

Il fait glisser ses doigts sur mes épaules, sur mon ventre. Il fait de longs cercles autour de mon nombril et je me sens planer sous ses carresses aériennes. Je ferme les yeux et soupire plusieurs fois de suite.

Il continue pendant quelques minutes à m'ausculter, il me palpe sous toutes les coutures et insiste sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui se réveille en sursaut si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Va bientôt falloir faire quelque chose en urgence là parce que je vais pas tenir longtemps dans cet état là moi. J'ai chaud et mon désir se fait douloureux.

Mon frère n'a cependant pas l'air de s'en soucier, au moins pour l'instant. A la place il se penche et pose son oreille sur mon coeur, en écoutant les battements.

- Votre coeur bat vite, constate-t-il d'un air qui se veut professionnel.

Je décide de jouer le jeu et lui demande sur un ton faussement inquiet :

- C'est grave docteur ?

Ma question, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, lui fait relever sa magnifique bouille d'ange et il m'observe en souriant avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Ils ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

- Hum ... je ne sais pas. Êtes-vous amoureux en ce moment ... monsieur Kaulitz ?

Il me regarde toujours dans les yeux et je vois qu'il attend ma réponse avec impatience et même un peu ... d'anxiété. Comme si j'allais dire non !

- Si je suis amoureux ? Répète-je en haussant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

J'aggrippe alors ma main à sa nuque et rapproche encore nos deux visages. Ma bouche est tout contre son oreille et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je lui murmure avec une émotion à peine dissimulée dans la voix :

- Oh que oui je suis amoureux. Fou amoureux ... de toi mon amour.

Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Bill a systématiquement besoin d'être rassuré sur la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi mais je ne me lasserais jamais de lui dire que je l'aime dans tous les cas.

Il embrasse doucement mon cou, donnant des coups de langue, puis remonte le long de ma mâchoire, y déposant une myriade de baisers tout doux. Ses lèvres parviennent enfin aux miennes et il m'embrasse lentement. Je réponds doucement à son baiser, ma main toujours sur sa nuque. La sienne se pose dans mon cou et sa langue carresse tendrement mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui donne bien volontiers et il pénètre entre mes lèvres à la manière d'un serpent. Sa langue carresse délicatement mes dents et mon palais, avant de venir se coller à la mienne. Je me laisse faire, c'est tellement doux, tellement planant ... tellement Bill. Il exlore encore un peu tous les recoins de ma bouche qu'il connait à présent par coeur avant de se retirer lentement. Il capture entièrement ma lèvre inférieure, puis il la relâche et se recule pour me regarder amoureusement. Je le contemple avec autant d'étoiles dans mes yeux que dans les siens puis je me rends compte que je bande toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, et que ça devient franchement douloureux.

- Dites-moi docteur, j'ai quand même un petit 'problème' au niveau de ... en dessous de la ceinture.

Il émet un petit rire puis se redresse. Moi, je me réinstalle bien confortablement sur le lit en attente de ses caresses.

- Hum voyons voir, ça se passe par ... là ?

Ouh putain ! Il vient d'empoigner ma virilité dressée et je me mords fièvreusement la lèvre pour ne pas crier. J'acquiece parce qu'il me lance toujours un regard interrogateur et j'espère qu'il va passer aux choses sérieuses le plus vite possible.

Il se penche sur moi et un instant je crois qu'il va me faire la fellation de ma vie. Que je suis naïf ! Il se contente de mettre sa tête au niveau de mon bassin et de regarder mon membre durci par en dessous. Euuh ... ouais ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça mais je sais pas trop ce qu'il fait en fait.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour vous soulager ?

O-kay. Je vois. Il veut que je le supplie. Aaaah il prend son pied à me voir à ses pieds comme ça hein. Ca fait beaucoup de pieds dis donc ... Ouais okay c'était nul oubliez.

Raaaah et y a l'autre là-bas, qui est accessoirement mon frère jumeau et qui représente tout aussi accessoirement ma vie entière, qui me lance un regard de braise en me souriant sadiquement.

Je cède, j'vais tout lui expliquer.

- Bill, suce-moi.

'Sont-y pas magnifiques mes explications ? Bah au moins j'suis sûr qu'il a compris hein.

- Avec plaisir.

Tenez, qu'est-ce que j'vous disais ? Bref, on s'en branle. Enfin non, là il va me sucer. Ahah jeu d'mots. Vous avez compris la subtilité d'la chose ? D'accord, d'accord j'arrête.

Il tient toujours mon sexe chaud dans sa main gelée et le contraste est ... encore plus bandant.

Alors qu'il rapproche sa bouche de mes bijoux de famille je crois que je vais devenir fou à lier tellement j'ai envie de ses lèvres autour de mon érection. Au lieu de ça, il les pose sur mon gland et je me cambre brusquement en gémissant. Il commence à suçoter cette partie si sensible mais je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps cette délicieuse torture. Je le supplie du regard et il finit par me donner ce que j'attends.

Il me prend en bouche d'un seul coup ce qui me fait rejeter la tête en arrière en criant son nom.

Tandis qu'il suce frénétiquement ma fierté tendue je relève un genou, pliant ma jambe, et il en profite pour aller masser mes fesses d'un main, avant de me pénétrer de son doigt. Je le sens à peine, trop concentré sur sa bouche qui s'affaire sur ma virilité et qui me procure un plaisir intense.

Rapidement, un autre de ses doigts rejoint le premier, puis encore un autre. Il les bouge afin d'élargir l'anneau de chair. Je me crispe plus franchement, puis me détends au gré de ses mouvements de va-et-vient en moi et autour de mon sexe dressé. Le plaisir vient de tous les côtés et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre ses doigts et ses lèvres.

Je soupire, je gémis, je crie.

Je prends mon pied comme jamais en voyant mon frère me sucer à une vitesse vertigineuse et aller et venir en moi avec une dextérité sans pareille. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, je transpire.

Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens que je vais venir mais les rouvre brusquement quand je ne sens plus mon jumeau autour de et en moi. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Lorsque je le vois ouvrir sa blouse et déboucler sa ceinture afin d'enlever son pantalon j'écarte plus largement les cuisses ce qui l'excite plus qu'autre chose apparemment puisque ses mains se font plus tremblantes et ses gestes plus impatients. Il arrache limite son boxer avant de se coucher de tout son long sur moi sans prendre la peine de retirer sa blouse et son tee-shirt. Je passe ma jambe déjà pliée autour de ses hanches si fines et il me pénètre lentement en poussant un grognement rauque.

Il m'a bien préparé et la douleur est quasi inexistante. Elle disparaît totalement lorsque, s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus posés de part et d'autre de ma tête, il entame de longs allers-retours qui la remplacent par un plaisir brûalnt qui gagne chacunes de mes cellules.

Cependant son manque de rapidité me frustre et je le lui fais comprendre en poussant mon bassin vers le bas d'un geste impatient. Il embrasse ma gorge et ses coups de reins se font plus secs et plus brutaux.

Mes gémissement sont courts et suraiguës et il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur ma glotte avant de me dire, provocateur :

- J't'ai déjà dit que ... HAN ! ... Tu gémissais comme ... Oh putain !! ... Une gonzesse ?

Bug cervical.

Il se fout de ma gueule là ? Je suis un homme viril MOI ! Ahem ...

Je lui lance un regard lui fesant comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à refaire ce genre de comparaisons et je m'apprête à répliquer mais il me fait taire d'un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres qui le fait s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi et qui m'arrache un cri plus fort et plus aiguë encore que les précédents, si c'est possible.

Et il ne s'arrête pas là, fort heureusement.

Ses va-et-vient s'accélèrent encore et encore, il s'enfouit jusqu'aux confins de mon être et touche plusieurs fois de suite ma prostate. Nos corps sont en sueur et nos peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre en un délicieux frottement. Notre plaisir monte en flèche, notre jouissance est proche. Nous fusionnons ensemble, nous ne fesons plus qu'un.

Alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde, il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et moi je me libère entre nos deux corps brülants, étouffant mon cri entre ses lèvres.

Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et jouit en criant mon nom. Je sens sa semence se répandre en moi et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Il me donne quelques derniers coups de reins qui me font encore et toujours gémir avant de se retirer. Je me sers immédiatement contre lui quand il se couche à mes côtés et il nous recouvre de la longue blouse qu'il n'a pas quittée. Nous reprenons notre souffle, lui carressant mes cheveux, et j'embrasse sa peau douce et mouillée avant de prendre la parole :

- Je ne gémis PAS comme une gonzesse.

Bah ouais j'ai un minimum de dignité attendez !

Et ça le fait rire ce, ce ... cet ange de perfection. Non j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme insulte pour lui.

- J'a-dore le son de tes gémissements.

- Eh bien tant mieux, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te les faire entendre encore et encore.

Il me lance un regard des plus pervers puis on se rhabille en silence.Un dernier p'tit bisou et on sort dans le couloir tout aussi blanc que ma chambre.

Je souris comme un bienheureux tandis que les infirmières et les véritables médecins nous observent bizarrement.

Ben quoi ?

* * *

**Un petit mot à dire là-dessus ? :)**


	3. Touché Coulé

**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Yaoi, T****wincest**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Les jumeaux n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes.**

**Résumé : Une petite baignade rafraîchissante se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de plus chaud ...**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est dédié à ma So' :3 Je lui ai écrit après qu'elle m'ait retrouvé le lien de La potion qui foire de The Children of the Death Mark.**

* * *

Tom fesait la planche, se prélassant paresseusement dans l'eau javellisée.

Son frère et lui avait fait en sorte que la piscine municipale de cette petite ville d'Auvergne profonde leur soit réservée pour l'après-midi. Certes ce n'était pas des thermes, mais ils y trouvaient un peu de tranquillité, ce qui était un véritable miracle pour eux depuis que la célébrité les avait dépassés.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, il se sentait bien.

Lorsqu'il sentit son short de bain glisser doucement le long de ses cuisses il esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux restèrent clos. Il savait que c'était son jumeau qui le lui ôtait et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait empéché de le faire.

Attendant que son maillot quitte complètement ses jambes et poursuive son chemin un peu plus loin, il reste là, les bras en croix, comme couché sur la surface de l'eau.

Quand il le sentit au niveau de ses chevilles il secoua les pieds pour s'en débarasser puis il redevint parfaitement immobile au toucher de son frère.

Bill baladait ses mains sur le corps de son amour, les fesant d'abord remonter le long de ses mollets, les passant derrière ses genoux et ses cuisses pour aller masser ses fesses fermes, il s'attarda dans le creux de son dos, puis passa sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates.

Tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le torse de son homologue, le brun posa doucement ses lèvres sur les paupières du blond, l'une après l'autre.

Aucune réaction.

Il les pressa contre sa tempe humide.

Tom ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il les fit descendre l'arête de son nez jusqu'à son sommet.

Le dreadeux resta totalement stoïque.

Il embrassa tendrement sa paumette puis sa joue.

Le guitariste était impassible.

Il caressa enfin de ses lèvres celles de son frère.

Toujours aucun geste de la part de son vis-à-vis qui ne répondit même pas au baiser. A croire qu'il s'était endormi !

L'androgyne lècha ses lèvres pulpeuses, les mordilla mais face à l'inactivité de son jumeau il n'eut d'autre recours que de poser soudainement sa main sur le sexe de Tom. Le dreadeux ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis les referma tout aussi rapidement.

Bill obtint enfin ce qu'il attendait : son amant l'embrassait à pleine bouche, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir goûter goulument à sa langue.

" Eh ben alors, on s'réveille ?"

Tom ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Tout en continuant à faire tournoyer leurs langues, il se redressa pour faire face à son jumeau, qui pût passer ses bras autour de son cou, et il posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de Bill. Il constata qu'il était inutile de vouloir le débarasser de son maillot, il avait déjà pris de l'avance. Il rapprocha encore son frère de lui et colla leurs bassins, remarquant avec un peu de surprise que le brun était déjà bien excité. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien fait mise à part feinter de l'ignorer et l'embrasser. Lui aussi étant dans un état d'excitation assez conséquent il ne se posa pas trop de questions existencielles et inutiles de ce genre. Après tout il était en présence d'un des mecs les plus sexy que la Terre est porté et son double était dans le même cas de figure.

Les mains toujours posées sur les fesses du brun, Tom les massa tout en bougeant son bassin contre celui de son homologue, fesant se frotter leurs deux érections.

Bill ne se plaignait plus de l'inactivité de son frère, il ondulait contre lui, rapprochant toujours plus son amour dans un besoin toujours plus fort de proximité, de se sentir proche de lui.

Il gémissait son désir contre les lèvres du guitariste, puis au creux de son oreille lorsque le blond alla dévorer la peau de son cou gracile, l'honorant de suçons en plusieurs endroits.

La tête rejetée en arrière pour faciliter l'accès à son jumeau, Bill avait les yeux noircis et embués par le désir.

Dans un souci d'impartialité, il repoussa doucement Tom puis vint lui suçoter le cou à son tour.

Le dreadé sourit au contact des lèvres douces sur sa peau, et son sourire s'étira encore quand son frère soupira dans son cou, le fesant frissoner, alors qu'il effleurait de ses doigts l'intimité du chanteur. Il s'amusa encore un peu à frôler l'anneau de chair, fesant encore et toujours soupirer Bill d'impatience, puis il céda à ses attentes. Tandis que l'androgyne s'appliquait toujours dans son cou, Tom glissa un doigt en son frère, puis un deuxième, puis encore un, arrachant des petits cris de douleur puis de plaisir à son amant.

Le blond entama un lent va-et-viens en son jumeau, bougeant ses doigts de façon à toucher les points particulièrement sensibles et lui procurer toujours plus de plaisir.

Il aimait ça.

Il aimait donner du plaisir à son frère, lui faire voir les étoiles, l'envoyer au septième ciel, l'amener aux portes du paradis jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en hurlant son prénom et son amour.

Il aimait le voir suppliant de ses attentions, le corps en sueur, les joues rosies, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les cheveux décoiffés et collés à son front, les yeux sombres et embués qui lui criaient silencieusement son désir et son impatience.

Il l'aimait. Lui, son corps, son âme, ses qualités comme ses défauts.

Tandis que Tom fesait s'accélerer le mouvement de ses doigts, Bill, la tête toujours nichée au creux du cou de son double, attrappa entre ses doigts fins le poignet responsable des gémissements qu'il émettait. Il écarta doucement la main de Tom, la retirant de son corps, tout en mordant l'épaule de son ange pour s'empécher de lui demander de le prendre sur le champ.

Bill voulait lui rendre la pareille, le faire couiner de plaisir à son tour.

Tout en lui dévorant les lèvres, Bill poussa Tom, le fesant reculer dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le dreadeux soit dos à la parroi du bassin. Il fit lentement courrir ses longs doigts aux ongles manucurés le long du torse de son jumeau, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau laiteuse qui s'offrait à lui, leurs deux langues continuant toujours de tournoyer ensemble.

Une de ses mains remonta se poser dans le cou de Tom, alors que l'autre continuait de descendre, inlassablement. Il passa doucement son pouce sur la hanche fine de son amant, lui tirant un soupir, puis il caressa lentement ses testicules serrées.

Tom grogna et Bill sourit dans leur baiser interminable.

"Allez Bill, s'il te plaiiiiiit."

Le blond s'impatientait, la douceur et la tendresse de son frère l'électrisant.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa gorge en contrepartie de la main de Bill autour de son érection. L'androgyne fit rouler ses doigts le long du sexe de Tom une ou deux fois mais ne le masturba pas pour autant. Au lieu de ça, il attrappa la taille du dreadé et le hissa sur le rebord de la piscine, aidé par ce dernier qui s'appuya sur ses deux avant-bras.

Le bassin n'était pas très profond à cet endroit, mais Tom avait quand même les hanches dans l'eau et Bill ne pouvait pas le sucer en apnée.

A présent assis sur le carrelage froid qui entourait le bassin, les jambes pendant dans l'eau, le dreadé regardait de ses yeux fièvreux son frère écarter ses cuisses et se placer entre elles. Le guitariste entoura son vis-à-vis de celles-ci afin de le coller encore plus à lui-même, tandis que le brun passait sa langue dans tous les coins et recoins accessibles du corps de son amant goûtant encore et encore à sa peau sucrée.

Il titilla longuement ses tétons durcis avec le métal froid de son piercing, et Tom soupira d'aise et ressera son étreinte de manière saccadée.

Le guitariste passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire et appuya, l'invitant à descendre son visage toujours plus bas sur son corps brûlant en sueur et en état d'excitation plutôt conséquent.

Seulement le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Prenant tout son temps pour lécher chaque centimètre carré de la peau satinée qui s'offrait à lui, Bill fesait gémir Tom de frustration et d'impatience : il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais son amant n'accédait toujours pas à ses demandes, il lui lançait des regards provocateurs qui l'excitaient davantage encore et son érection en devenait presque douloureuse.

La langue chaude de Bill traça des sillons brûlants sur tout le torse de son jumeau qu'il avait récemment parcouru de ses mains, puis termina sa course dans le nombril du blond, où elle fit des allers-retours, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Sentant la verge dressée de son frère contre lui, l'androgyne amena son visage à son niveau. Il contempla quelques secondes l'objet de tous ses désirs avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son double.

Tom tremblotait, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Ses dreads lâchées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses mains se postaient toujours dans la chevelure ébène de son amour.

Le regard toujours ancré dans celui embué de son ange, Bill se lécha les lèvres lentement, augmentant encore de quelques degrés la sensualité ambiante. Son attitude respirait la provocation et le défi, et tout en lui incitait à la débauche.

Mais Tom ne voulait pas céder le premier, il tenait à sa réputation de dominateur, de mec qui contrôle tout.

Cependant Bill ne semblait pas vouloir le satisfaire non plus sans avoir sa petite part de gloire.

Ils avaient décidément tous les deux un égo surdimensionné !

Après quelques instants d'échanges de regards brûlants tous plus provocateurs les uns que les autres, Tom décida qu'il était temps de forcer un peu la main à son amant. Il appuya donc à nouveau sur la tête de Bill, avec le peu de forces qu'il avait dans ses bras maigres et tremblants, afin de rapprocher les lèvres tentatrices de son sexe.

Sa frustration s'exprima en un grognement rauque lorsque Bill résista et resta à la même distance de sécurité de ses bijoux de famille.

Le brun ricana face à la petite moue boudeuse de Tom, puis il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les écartant davantage et vint frotter sa joue mouillée contre la fierté tendue qui se dressait devant lui.

Son propriétaire gémit et se tortilla impatiemment.

"Biiiiiiiiiill ! Allez, fais-le !!"

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait dû ouvrir la bouche pour montrer son impatience à son frère. Bill ne le ménageait vraiment pas.

"Je veux t'entendre me le dire", sussura l'androgyne d'une voix suave, son souffle chaud directement dirigé sur le membre érigé de Tom, le fesant violemment frissoner.

Le dreadeux, comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien s'il ne le demandait pas expressément, caressa doucement les cheveux de son homologue et le supplia presque :

" Bill, suce moi. J't'en prie ... HAN !"

Le chanteur venait d'aspirer le sexe face à lui dans sa bouche, provoquant un hoquet de plaisir de la part de son amant. Il entama un va-et-viens ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, fesant tout de même crier son double qui était tout particulièrement sensible à ses attentions.

Mais bien évidemment, Tom n'était pas satisfait et en voulait toujours plus. Pour la troisième fois, il appuya sur le crâne de son jumeau, le fesant accélerer son mouvement de va-et-viens sur son érection.

Mécontent de se faire imposer quoi que ce soit, Bill fit claquer la paume de sa main sur la cuisse ferme de son vis-à-vis et ralentit tellement la cadence que Tom crût qu'il n'y en avait plus. C'était Bill qui dirigeait les opérations, point barre.

Le brun finit par complètement recraché le sexe de son frère et vint le lécher sur toute sa longueur en contrepartie. Il donnait de grands coups de langues tout en massant férocement les cuisses de Tom.

La langue chaude et le piercing froid de Bill rendaient le dreadé complètement fou. Il gémissait avec une telle force que ça résonnait jusque dans les cabines un peu plus loin, qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentées d'ailleurs.

Bill alla caresser de sa langue les bourses du blond tandis que ses doigts enserraient la base de sa virilité, exerçant de légères pressions à un rythme totalement désordonné.

Face aux supplications de son frère, il finit par reprendre son sexe palpitant en bouche et à le sucer avec une frénésie peu commune.

De nombreux cris et autres gémissements plus tard, le brun sentit que son jumeau se rapprochait dangeuresement de la délivrance. Il engloutit une dernière fois le membre tendu, suçota le gland rouge d'où perlait quelques gouttes de liquide séminal, puis délaissa totalement la fierté dressée et remonta le long de son amant jusqu'à son oreille. Bill mordilla gentiment le lobe de Tom avant de lui souffler :

" Touché. "

Puis il l laissa pantelant sur le sol froid et s'éloigna en de grands mouvements amples dans l'eau.

Tom, complètement hors-service d'avoir vu l'orgasme de si près mais toutefois sans l'atteindre, resta là, assis sur le rebord pendant quelques instants. Il était tout dégoulinant d'eau et de sueur, les main crispées sur ses genoux écartés, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer de doux halètements. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et le clou du spectacle était pour Bill son membre fièrement dressé qui ne réclamait que l'assouvissement.

Tom descendit lentement du rebord et se laissa glisser dans l'eau qui lui parut extrêmement fraiche comparée à son corps en feu. Elle adoucit quelque peu la douce torture qu'il subissait mais qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

Retenant sa respiration et fermant les yeux, il mit la tête sous l'eau histoire d'éclaircir ses pensées embrumées avant de se lancer à la suite de son frère.

Alors qu'il commençait à voir des tâches de lumière à travers ses paupières closes, Tom remonta à la surface et put constater que ... Bill avait disparu !

En tout cas, il n'était plus dans le bassin. Ni dans la pataugeoire.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, un peu paniqué, il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix familière lui souffla à l'oreille :

" Si tu me veux, viens me chercher."

Le temps que Tom pivote sur lui-même, Bill s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres en riant.

Tom fut tenté de faire croire à son jumeau qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui, mais son érection douloureuse le rappela bien vite à l'ordre. Il soupira alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'échelle métallique pour s'extraire de l'eau. Au prix d'un effort surhumain il finit par sortir du bassin, de l'autre côté duquel courratait son double.

Tom entreprit de contourner la piscine dans le sens contraire mais alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur le brun, celui-ci plongea dans l'eau et Tom se reçut des éclaboussures en unique récompense.

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite digne des plus grands films d'actions avec Bruce Willis.

Bill s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un vingt-cinq mètres entre eux deux, sortant de l'eau quand Tom s'y glissait et inversement.

Tom faillit s'étaler plus d'une fois en glissant sur le carrelage mouillé et il parvint même à s'empétrer dans son propre maillot de bain, qui passait par là, traçant sa route au gré des vaguelettes.

Mais il n'en avait que faire et poursuivait sa noble quête sans broncher ... ou presque.

Il ne cessait de pester contre son frère qui le fesait enrager, lui lançant toutes sortes de menaces plus puériles les unes que les autres, comme "Je mangerais tout le nutella", "Je ne te sucerais plus jamais" ou encore "J'le dirais à maman".

Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, Tom, bien que robuste, en eut réellement marre de courrir après son jumeau dont il trouvait l'attitude totalement gamine.

Epuisé, il s'effondra donc plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le bord du bassin, et sans plus de cérémonie il empoigna son sexe d'une main et entama de longs va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur. Son autre main parcourait son torse, pinçant la peau et plus particulièrement les boutons de chair.

Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de se masturber, d'avoir du plaisir sans en donner mais son membre gorgé de sang réclamait l'assouvissement, et si Bill ne daignait pas le lui donner, alors sa propre main devra bien le remplacer.

Face à un Tom en proie au plaisir, se carressant en gémissant son nom, Bill resta pantelant et ébahi. Rien que cette vue aurait pû le faire jouir.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et imita Tom lorsque celui-ci se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Le blond se carressait à présent au fond de l'eau, l'apnée augmentant le plaisir qu'il se donnait. Un jet d'eau lui massait la nuque puis le bas du dos lorsqu'il remontait à la surface quand le manque d'oxygène lui brûlait les poumons.

Les mouvements sur sa fierté se firent plus rapides et alors qu'il allait remonter à la surface pour la troisième fois, il sentit une bouche sur la sienne qui lui insuffla l'air dont il avait besoin. Ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau, il distingua la silouhette floue de son frère et, souriants, ils se redressèrent ensemble, remontants à l'air libre.

A peine leurs têtes furent hors de l'eau que Bill se jeta sur Tom, empoignant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant sauvagement. Il entoura de ses jambes la taille du blond, et Tom pût enfin pénétrer sereinement l'antre chaude et étroite de Bill.

Le brun était totalement détendu et les jumeaux gémirent dans leurs baisers.

Tom se sentait enfin bien, enfin lui, enfin entier.

Cette pénétration lui procurait bien davantage de plaisir que sa masturbation précédente.

Et ce tout simplement parce qu'il était avec Bill, avec son frère, avec son ange.

Tom allait et venait en Bill lentement, doucement, tendrement, avec autant d'amour qu'il était possible d'éprouver. Som impatience avait totalement disparue au moment où il avait senti la chaleur de son jumeau.

Mais leur excitation était à son paroxysme et ils avaient besoin de s'unir, de se fondre l'un en l'autre avec force, encore et encore.

Entre deux baisers, Bill, haletant, demanda à son frère :

" Tom, accélère ! Prends-moi ... Huuuumm ... Plus fort ! "

Le dit Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ses allers-et-venues s'intensifièrent. Les mains sous les cuisses de son amant, le blond donnait de grands coups de bassins afin de pénétrer Bill plus profondèment, de s'enfouir toujours plus loin dans son intimité.

Les deux amant gémissaient sans retenue leur plaisir et leurs prénoms mutuels.

De toutes façons, ils étaient seuls.

Bill hurla littéralement lorsque Tom toucha plusieurs fois d'affilée sa prostate.

Il se cambrait, se tortillait, contractait ses muscles autour de Tom pour que leur plaisir en soit encore décuplé, tandis que le dreadeux donnait toute la force et la vitesse dont il était capable dans ses coups de butoirs.

Alors que Tom touchait une énième fois la prostate de Bill, les deux frères atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel, Tom se déversant en Bill et Bill se libérant entre leurs corps tendus et brûlants.

Après quelques minutes, ils relâchèrent simultanèment leur douce étreinte et ce fût Tom qui brisa le silence, faussement en colère :

" Tu m'as bien fait poireauter tout à l'heure. "

Pour toute réponse, Bill sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, croyant se faire pardonner.

" Va falloir que je me venge ", continua Tom.

Bill se fit immédiatement avoir par l'air pervers de son frère.

" Et que vas-tu donc me faire ?"

Le dreadé se rapprocha un peu plus de son frère et ... appuya sur ses épaules, lui mettant la tête sous l'eau.

Bill revint rapidement à la surface en crachotant, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il regardait Tom avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était le dernier des demeurés. Celui-ci, le regard malicieux, se contenta de hausser les épaules et répondit :

" Coulé. "

* * *

**Jesaisjamaisquoidire vv'**

**Reviews ? :)**


	4. L'amour à la machine

**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire ci-dessous m'appartient et je précise que je n'en retire pas le moindre centime.**

**Résumé : Une culotte de grand-mère dans un lavomatic ça peut donner des idées ...**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS en participation aux Oeufs de Pâcques de Stern sur le forum de Nokaia. L'idée venait de ma Courge, Aless, que j'aime :)**

* * *

Le blond jura.

Il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte vitrée mais celle-ci restait tout aussi désespérément close. Il finit par se tourner vers son frère qui portait un grand sac de sport à l'épaule.

« Bill putain t'es vraiment un boulet ! C'est à cause de toi si on arrive après la fermeture ! »

« Boh pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? », demanda le dit Bill les yeux comme des billes.

« Parce que Môsieur a voulu se lisser les cheveux », siffla le dreadeux, exaspéré.

« Tom, j'ose espérer que tu te rappelles que c'est TOI qui a dit que tu me préférais les cheveux lissés ? »

« Ca veut pas dire que tu dois prendre une demi-heure pour te coiffer quand on va au lavomatic. », soupira le guitariste, blasé par le désir excessif de son frère de lui plaire.

Ca virait à l'hystérie. Ne pouvait-il pas se mettre dans le crâne qu'il était bandant, quoi qu'il fasse ? Même quand il boudait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le menton relevé, posant résolument les yeux autre part que sur son jumeau, comme à l'instant.

Tom soupira à nouveau, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il s'approcha de Bill, lui attrappa le bras et le força à les décroiser pour lui prendre la main.

« Allez viens on va passer par derrière. »

L'androgyne se laissa tirer, traînant quand même un peu des pieds pour bien signifier à son frère qu'il était vexé.

« _Un vrai gamin !_ », pensa Tom.

Arrivés à l'arrière du bâtiment, Tom plongea la main dans la poche de son baggy et en ressortit un trousseau de clés. Il lâcha les doigts de son frère, choisit une petite clé parmi les autres et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Il donna deux tours et enclencha la poignée.

« J'peux savoir comment ça se fait que t'as les clés du lavomatic ? », l'interrompit Bill, en remontant la lanière du sac de sport sur son épaule.

Tom se tourna vers le brun. Il haussa un sourcil et répondit avec franchise :

« Non. »

Puis il poussa la porte et entra.

Bill resta un instant sur le palier, réfléchissant, puis il se dit qu'il vallait mieux pour lui rester dans l'ignorance et il franchit le seuil du lavomatic à la suite de son frère. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers les machines à laver. Son sac atterit par terre avec un bruit sourd lorsqu'il le laissa glisser de son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau qui était debout à quelques pas et qui fixait le sol, dos à lui. Il haussa un sourcil puis les épaules, et reporta son attention sur la machine à laver devant lui.

En effet, Tom avait les yeux rivés au sol. Ou plutôt sur un bout de tissu qui traînait par terre. Il s'accroupit et prit le dit tissu dans ses mains. Le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une vieille culotte de grand-mère écrue. Il caressa le tissu, appréciant sa douceur, avant de se relever, la culotte entre ses mains. Des idées germaient dans son esprit et se multipliaient à vitesse croissante. Des idées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres.

D'une voix calme et posée il s'adressa à son frère :

« Bill ? »

« Mmh quoi ? », demanda l'interpelé sans pour autant lever les yeux de la lessive qu'il allait mettre à partir.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Bill hoqueta de stupeur. Pour le coup, il se tourna vivement vers son frère qui restait obstinément de dos.

« QUOI ??! »

« Déshabille-toi. », répéta Tom de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Bill n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Son amant lui demandait de se mettre nu, comme ça naturellement, comme s'il lui avait demandé l'heure. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était plus probable – et surtout plus courant – qu'il lui fasse cette demande plutôt qu'une autre mais quand même ! Il ne mâchait pas ses mots.

« Mais ... Mais ... Non mais ça va pas bien Tom là ! Tu me demandes de me dessaper là tout de suite maintenant ? Mais mon pauvre j'suis pas à tes ordres ! T'es gentil tu calmes tes hormones et t'attends qu'on rentre à l'appart' avant d'me sauter dessus ! J'suis pas une poupée gonflable ! D'ailleurs la preuve : tu demanderais pas à une poupée gonflable de se déshabiller. Et puis tu m'excuseras mais c'est pas parce qu'il est plus de vingt-trois heures que y a personnes dehors et j'ai pas envie que tous passants de la rue me mattent, MERDE ! »

Après une telle tirade de la part de son frère, Tom consentit enfin à lui faire face, ayant auparavant glisser le slip de grand-mère dans la longue poche de son baggy. Le dreadeux sourit doucement à un Bill qui parraissait assez ... Furax. Il se rapprocha dangeureusement de son jumeau afin de lui attrapper quelques mèches de cheveux, et de les faire lentement tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« S'il te plait Bill ... Pour moi. T'en as pas envie ? »

Son regard brûlant incita Bill à s'expliquer.

« Mais bien sur que si, j'ai envie de toi en permanence Tom, mais tu pourrais être un peu plus relax quoi. »

« Alors ça veut dire que t'aimes pas quand j'suis violent ? »

« Mais si j'adore ça, mais j'veux dire ... J'sais pas moi ! 'Fin voilà quoi, tu vois. »

Bill s'embrouillait tout seul, il ne savait d'ailleurs plus très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Tom en profita vicieusement et lui ordonna avec plus de fermeté cette fois :

« Déshabille-toi. Maintenant. »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais ... »

Tom délaissa les cheveux ébènes de son frère pour aller caresser sa joue.

« Bill, s'il te plait, m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens. », lui sussura-t-il d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle en était limite menaçante.

S'ensuivit un moment de silence pesant, pendant lequel les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément, les yeux dans les yeux, Tom caressant toujours la joue de son amant. C'est Bill qui finit par briser la glace.

« C'est quoi que t'as ramassé par terre et que t'as planqué dans ta poche ? », demanda-t-il en désignant la dite poche du menton.

« Rien. », dit Tom en souriant.

Bill observa encore un instant son frère, puis il reprit la parole :

« C'est à cause de ton rien que tu m'as demandé de me déshabiller ? »

Tom restait toujours aussi silencieux, sans cesser de sourire, ce qui énervait prodigieusement son homologue.

« Tom ... »

« ... »

« Tom répond-moi. »

« ... »

« Mais putain mais répond ! »

Alors Tom répondit. Même si ce n'était pas exactement les paroles qu'attendaient son frère.

« Bon, je vois que t'as pas l'air très docile donc je vais employer les grands moyens. »

Sa main quitta alors la joue du brun pour passer dans son dos. Il la fit lentement descendre le long de la colonne vertbrale, puis sur la cambrure des reins avant de la poser délicatement sur les fesses de son amant. Fesses qu'il empoigna quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, et qu'il malaxa avec force et fermeté.

Bill, les yeux clos, se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure et monta sur ses pointes de pieds. Il pesta intérieurement contre son foutu frère qui connaissait toutes ses zones érogènes et qui savait foutrement bien s'y prendre. Il tenta de résister pendant un instant mais il se reprit bien vite : il n'y arriverait pas dans tous les cas de figures.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tom, s'aggrippant à son frère.

« Okay. Okay j'vais l'faire, t'as gagné. J'vais m'déshabiller. »

Le sourire de Tom s'aggrandit.

« Ah ! C'est déjà mieux. », dit-il avant de relâcher les fesses de son frère.

Bill lui renvoya un regard fiévreux, puis il se recula un peu et entreprit de quitter tous ses vêtements.

Tom humecta ses lèvres, salivant d'avance.

Les doigts tremblants, le brun déboucla sa ceinture, puis retira son tee-shirt, pour ensuite enlever son pantalon ainsi que le reste de ses habits. Il ne prit même pas le temps de faire son petit show sensuel habituel, et il se retrouva nu comme un ver dix secondes après avoir céder.

« Pressé ? », le défia Tom.

Pour toute réponse, Bill se jeta sur son double et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il les suça, les lècha et les mordilla tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sa main passa derrière la nuque du dreadeux et pressa leurs deux visages l'un contre l'autre, tandis que sa langue pénétrait de force la bouche de son vis-à-vis et allait danser avec sa jumelle.

Le baiser était violent, les langues, les lèvres et les nez s'entrechoquaient.

Tom, les mains posées à plat sur le torse de Bill, tentait vainement de repousser son assaillant. Il voulait dominer, il voulait un Bill soumis. Et en ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se détacher de l'étreinte de son frère, il lui déclara, le souffle court :

« Désormais, tu ne m'embrasseras plus si je ne t'en ai pas donner l'ordre c'est clair ? Plus d'initiative de ce genre. »

Bill était médusé. Il lui roulait la pelle de sa vie et Tom trouvait encore le moyen de se plaindre. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais son frère le devança :

« Et pas un mot. Et si tu ne te plies pas à mes quatres volontées, crois bien que je saurais te faire obéir. », dit-il, le sourire sadique.

Bill, qui avait la bouche ouverte, la referma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas tant que son frère lui fesait peur, mais plutôt qu'il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer sadique. Toujours aussi découvert, il attendit les prochaines instructions de Tom.

Celui-ci, le visage rayonnant de perversité, lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres, puis il se détourna vers la façade vitrée du lavomatic et ferma les stores.

« Comme ça tu te sentitas pas mal à l'aise. », ironisa-t-il en se retournant vers son jumeau.

Bill eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel ce qui déçut un poil Tom.

« Même si l'exhibitionisme ça me tenterait bien un de ces jours. », ajouta le blond en enlevant sa casquette et son bandeau, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant.

Il envoya valser la casquette dans un coin, mais garda le bandeau entre ses doigts. Tout en contournant son frère immobile et en lui enfilant son bandeau jusqu'aux yeux, lui cachant la vue, Tom continua de parler à son jumeau :

« T'en penses quoi ? Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, tous les deux, devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes qui nous regardent, témoins de notre plaisir. Mes mains sur ton torse, puis sur ton ventre qui se contracte, et enfin sur tes cuisses ... Et ma langue sur ton sexe. Je te sucerais pendant des heures si tu veux. Avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur nous. Ils baveront tous d'envie devant le pied qu'on prendra. »

Tom provoquait son jumeau, lui tournant autour, soufflant dans son cou et chuchotant à son oreille.

« Je te pénétrerais, encore et encore, et je te ferais hurler à t'en péter la voix ! »

Bill, qui bandait comme un malade, ne pût s'empécher de supplier son amant :

« Tooooomeuuh j't'en prie arrête de me torturer et passe à la vitesse supérieure ! »

La main de Tom claqua sur les fesses de Bill, et le brun avait à présent une marque rouge cuisante sur l'arrière-train. Il gémit doucement en serrant les dents. Les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage triomphant de Tom, ni son érection prononcée à travers son baggy.

Ce dernier sortit le vêtement en dentelle de sa poche et s'agenouilla devant sa proie.

« Soit pas si impatient mon ange. Je suis pas prêt d'en avoir fini avec toi », dit-il, son souffle sur l'érection douloureuse de Bill.

L'androgyne haleta : la bouche de Tom était si près de son sexe ! Et pourtant il n'était même pas sûr que son frère allait faire le moindre geste pour le soulager. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était vulnérable. Il était complètement nu, en mode excitation totale, et il ne voyait même pas ce que fesait Tom. Sans oublier qu'ils n'étaient même pas chez eux, mais dans un lavomatic de la ville. En somme , il était à la totale merci de son jumeau.

Bill souffla doucement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son frère sur sa cheville, puis ses mains qui remontaient le long de ses jambes, lui enfilant un vêtement. Il apprécia la fraîcheur du tissu, qui avait traîné sur le carrelage, sur sa peau. Il avait tellement chaud !

Une fois que Tom eut remonté l'habit jusque sur ses hanches, le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'étroit. En fait, Bill flottait carrément dans la culotte. Elle menaçait de retomber par terre à tous moments, et même les attributs masculins de son propriétaire actuel ne réussissaient pas à combler le vide.

Bill ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il portait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ça excitait grandement Tom. Bien qu'il ne pouvait le voir, il sentait le regard brûlant de son amant sur lui, et il imaginait sans peine son visage illuminé d'une lueur malsaine, l'oeil lubrique.

Une fois son pantin "habillé", Tom se releva lentement et observa son travail. Bill avait la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, des mèches de ses cheveux lissés collaient à présent à son front. Il fronçait du nez comme un gosse à cause du bandeau sur ses yeux et Tom devinait parfaitement son sexe dur et tendu à travers la culotte écrue.

Le guitariste gémit devant un spectacle si attrayant puis il entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour. Tous ses vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol, puis il se prit directement en main. Il se masturba vivement, tandis que son autre maincaressait son torse en pinçant ses tétons, ses yeux étant toujours rivés sur l'homme devant lui. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empécher de crier, mais son souffle saccadé et les gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré tout de sa bouche parvenaient quand même aux oreilles du brun.

Bill n'en pouvait plus ! Il entendait chaque soupir, chaque gémissement de plaisir de son frère mais il ne pouvait pas le toucher, même pas le voir. Mais le pire, c'est que son frère prenait son pied en solitaire, le laissant complètement à l'abandon. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres le fit se décider, et il rapprocha dangeureusement ses doigts de son membre recouvert.

Lorsqu'il vit que Bill avait la main dans sa culotte, Tom grogna et lui attrappa les poignets avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Le crépis du mur écorcha la peau du brun, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur .

Tom ne perdit pas de temps avec de quelconques remontrances, il donna un grand coup de langue sur la paume de Bill, comme pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un échantillon de son goût, puis il s'attaqua au torse imberbe de son jumeau. Il le lècha encore et encore, le mordant parfois et aspirant les boutons de chair entre ses lèvres.

Bill oublia bien rapidement le crépis qui arrachait le vernis de son dos au contact de la langue et des mains de Tom sur lui. Il soupirait bruyamment, et il répondit avidement au baiser de son frère lorsque celui-ci vint se frotter avec violence contre son corps, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Les lèvres se pressaient, les langues s'entrechoquaient, les nez se heurtaient. Leur baiser était brusque mais pourtant empreint d'amour. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de se raccrocher à l'autre, une promesse de ne jamais se quitter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Ce fut Tom qui mit fin à cette embrassade alors que Bill ne fesait que redemander ses lèvres. Il relâcha les poignets du brun pour descendre le long de son corps - prenant soin de lècher à nouveau chaque parcelle de peau – jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui. Ses mains firent descendre la culotte, qui tomba au sol, tandis que celles de Bill étaient déjà crispées sur le mur. Dès que la culotte fût sur les chevilles de l'androgyne, Tom embrassa son bas-ventre, puis ses lèvres se posèrent à la base de la virilité dressée face à lui et il lècha encore et encore la peau au goût sucré, faisant languir son frère.

Frère qui devenait fou de désir et d'envie. Il avait l'impression que ça fesait une éternité que Tom ne l'avait pas touché, ou du moins, pas assez intimement pour lui.

Alors qu'il allait demander poliment à son jumeau d'arrêter ses conneries cinq secondes et de le prendre en bouche, il sentit la langue chaude de Tom sur son pénis, qui le lèchait sur toute sa longueur.

Le dreadeux remonta jusqu'au gland rougi, qu'il suçota avec délice, et Bill ne pût que gémir à ce contact.

Il ne voyait toujours pas Tom, et il ressentait les choses en dix fois plus fort, étant concentré sur les autres sens que la vue. Il sentait le mur rugueux sous ses doigts et l'odeur de sueur et de sexe dans la pièce, il entendait les bruits que fesait les lèvres de Tom sur lui, et surtout, il sentait plus que jamais la langue du guitariste sur cette partie si sensible.

Tom s'activait sur le sexe de Bill, ses mains allant griffer le ventre, les flancs et les fesses du brun, laissant de grandes rayures rouges. Alors qu'il le prenait soudainement en bouche, il le pénétra directement de deux doigts.

Bill se crispa à cette intrusion, poussant un cri, mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Tom suça profondément le chanteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se détende et qu'il puisse introduire un troisième doigt dans son intimité. Les va-et-viens se succédèrent, effectués aussi bien par la bouche que par les doigts de Tom. Le blond laissait râcler ses dents sur la verge de Bill, et frottait ses doigts contre sa parroi.

L'androgyne hurlait presque de plaisir, la jouissance l'envahissait par vagues successives, latête lui tournait et ses jambes tremblantes menaçaient de lâcher à tous moments tandis que Tom le suçait toujours aussi frénétiquement.

Le blond sentait le sexe palpitant de son frère sous sa langue et il le goba jusqu'à la garde tantis que le brun se libérait dans sa bouche en un cri suraiguë. Tom se retira de Bill et avala goûlument le sperme, en laissant couler une partie au coin de ses lèvres. Il essuya de son bras nu la coulée blanche sur son menton et eut un sourire carnassier en voyant son frère sur le point de s'écrouler au sol.

Bill reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, se préparant à la suite. Car il savait bien que son frère n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Ces pensées furent rapidement confirmées, lorsqu'il se sentit projeté contre une machine à laver et qu'il entendit le souffle rauque de Tom à son oreille.

« T'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant, donne moi ce que je veux. »

Bill gémit en sentant son sexe se dresser à nouveau. Il sentait parfaitement la fierté tendue de Tom contre ses fesses, et son torse collé au dos, et il cambra les reins pour donner plus d'accès à son frère, prenant appui sur la machine à laver et la culotte toujours à ses chevilles.

Le guitariste se positionna correctement derrière son jumeau, puis il le pénétra brusquement de toute sa longueur.

Bill en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom y aille d'un coup d'un seul. Il happa difficilement de l'air alors que son amant entamait de longs allers-retours en lui.

Tom s'aggrippa aux hanches du brun, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair en y laissant des marques profondes, et appréciant l'étroitesse et la chaleur de l'antre de Bill. Sa tête partit en arrière alors que ses coups de butoirs se fesaient plus intensifs.

Leurs deux corps bougeaient en rythme, s'emboitant parfaitement. Ils étaient en sueur et fesaient autant de bruit - voire plus – qu'une vingtaine de personnes dans une boîte échangiste. Ils s'aimaient mais ils se baisaient.

Le bassin de Bill frappait violemment contre la machine à laver à chaque coup de reins de son frère, mais il s'en foutait, Tom était en lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait : ils ne fesaient qu'un.

Leurs corps se mouvaient à présent à une vitesse endiablée, et leur jouissance était proche.

Alors qu'il cognait contre la prostate du chanteur, Tom jouit fortement à l'intérieur de son amant en lui mordant la nuque , ce qui acheva Bill qui se répandit, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Tom resta un instant en Bill, embrassant sa nuque et caressant ses hanches, là où il avait laisser les marques de ses dents ou de ses ongles, puis il se retira, tirant un ultime gémissement à son jumeau et lui enleva le bandeau des yeux.

Bill cligna des yeux, ébloui par la luminosité soudaine. Une fois réhabitué, il voulut se retourner pour faire face à son frère, mais il s'empétra dans sa culotte et tomba littéralement dans ses bras. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal non plus. Bill sourit à son amant, qui lui renvoya un sourire tout doux, bien différent des précédents – qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu.

Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle jusqu'à ce que Bill se dégage de leur étreinte et dise :

« Je vais ENFIN pouvoir savoir ce que tu m'as fait porter. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil à son frère puis ramassa la vêtement qui était toujours au sol. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Putain Tom tu m'as quand même pas fait porter cette ... Chose ?! », s'exclama-t-il, horrifié par la laideur du vêtement.

Tom lui adressa son visage le plus angélique, puis l'embrassa.

« Allez viens on rentre. »

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, Bill gromelant que son jumeau n'était qu'un pervers tordu, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires puis rentrèrent chez eux, main dans la main.

*

Le lendemain, alors que Tom vidait le sac de linge, il tomba sur un curieux bout de tissu écru.

Il sourit.

Bill était encore plus tordu que lui.

* * *

**Et on s'arrête ici avant un prochain, si ça vous dit ;)**


	5. Gymnastique Sexuelle

**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest**

**Pairing : Bill/Tom**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, Bill et Tom sont encore libres (pour le moment héhé) !**

**Résumé : ? (du sexe dans une salle de gym ?)**

**Avertissement : Ce texte contient des rapports sexuels explicites et des relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis (et restez-y même si j'y suis pas ^^)**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est dédié à Cam', dite ma GVP.**

* * *

Le jeune homme expira profondément. Son visage avait rougi sous l'effort et des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais également dans son dos. D'ailleurs son tee-shirt gris en était trempé.

Il se retourna, trifouilla l'objet sur lequel il était assis et se recoucha. Il fit bouger ses doigts pour les détendre puis empoigna fermement les deux poignées qui se présentaient au dessus de lui. Alors qu'il allait tenter de tendre ses deux bras, une main sur sa cuisse l'arrêta.

« Alors beau gosse, on s'fait les muscles ? », lui susurra la blonde siliconée d'une voix un peu trop chaude pour paraître désintéressée.

Tom était en effet couché sur un appareil de musculation, dans une pièce remplie d'autres engins de ce genre et de personnes suantes qui dégageaient une odeur de fauve en chaleur.

Bref, il se trouvait dans un gymnase, et plus précisément dans la salle de musculation. Il avait réussi, au prix d'efforts non-négligeables, à persuader son frère qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un peu de sport et d'abdos en plus. Bill était plus que réticent. Il préférait de très loin la danse à l'horizontale qu'un quelconque autre sport ou même un peu de musculation. Mais il avait fini par se laisser convaincre par les yeux de bambi de son amant.

Amant qui le cherchait à présent des yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte, Tom n'avait plus revu son frère, celui-ci prétendant une envie pressante pour s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce où s'entassaient tant d'objets de tortures.

Tom reporta bien vite son attention sur la jeune fille, alors que la main sur sa cuisse se faisait plus pressante. Il se redressa rapidement et tenta de repousser la main de la fausse blonde, mais celle-ci la reposa sur son genou. Le dreadeux allait prendre la parole mais la jeune femme lui lança un regarde brûlant et il ne pût que bafouiller un vague « oui ». Tom était complètement déstabilisé. La blonde était très entreprenante, et il n'avait pas l'habitude des filles à proprement parlé.

« J'peux voir ça ? », demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main libre vers le bras du blond.

Tom ne répondit pas mais gonfla quand même ses muscles, permettant à la jeune fille de tâter.

« Mmmh c'est dur. »

Tom fixait la blonde, se disant que si Bill débarquait, il était un homme mort.

« Ah ouais j'peux toucher moi aussi ? »

Il était un homme mort.

Son frère se tenait là, debout, les mains sur les hanches. La jeune femme se tourna vivement, s'apprêtant à répliquer que c'était SA proie, mais le regard assassin que lui lança le brun aurait même dissuader Chuck Norris d'ouvrir la bouche, et elle déguerpit rapidement.

Débarrassé de la blonde grâce à l'intervention grandiose de son jumeau, Tom se jeta sur celui-ci, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes et se répandant en excuses. Il craignait par dessus tout une nouvelle crise de jalousie de la part de son amant, surtout en public.

Bill l'observa un moment, le visage impassible, puis ses traits se détendirent et il caressa de son pouce les jointures de son frère.

« T'inquiètes je t'en veux pas. C'est l'autre grognasse qui t'a accosté. »

Tom hausse un sourcil, interrogatif.

« J'adore te regarder te muscler ça fait ... Viril. », expliqua Bill.

Face à la réponse de son frère, Tom émit un gloussement, chose pas du tout viril. Puis il lança perversement :

« Tu sais bien que y a que toi qui peut toucher où c'est dur. »

Leurs mains toujours liées, Bill approcha doucement, de plus en plus près, son visage de celui de son amant sans se soucier des personnes aux alentours. Il frôla ses lèvres, souffla dessus et chuchota :

« Et maintenant c'est dur ? J'ai bien envie de vérifier ... »

Puis il s'éloigna du corps si tentant de son jumeau, et l'emmena au dehors de la salle de musculation, le tirant par la main. Docile, Tom suivit Bill sans broncher jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille aller aux vestiaires et que le brun l'en empêche.

« Je pourrais pas attendre qu'on soit rentré à la maison pour te faire l'amour passionnément », dit Bill sans même se retourner et tout en continuant de tirer son amour.

Tom apprécia tout particulièrement la franchise de son amant, et il resserra sa main sur celle de son homologue, entrelaçant étroitement leurs doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill ouvrit une porte, entra, suivi de son frère, puis la referma. Alors qu'il s'activait à en fermer le verrou, Tom en profita pour se coller à lui, torse contre dos, et pour lui lécher la peau. Le dreadeux lui ravissait le cou de baisers doux et mouillés, posant ses lèvres partout où il pouvait. Il remonta donner un coup de langue sur son lobe, puis lécha tout le long de sa mâchoire.

Bill rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Il aimait tellement la douceur et la tendresse de son frère, il aimait tellement que Tom se préoccupe de son bien-être. Pour lui c'était la preuve qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Tom était aussi attentionné.

Le dit Tom continua sur sa lancée et commença à suçoter et mordiller la peau sucrée offerte à lui, tout en remontant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son frère. Il dût cependant rapidement s'interrompre, avant même d'avoir violacé la peau, son frère s'étant retourné face à lui, l'index levé, accusateur.

« Pas de suçons, c'est trop voyant. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, puis entoura la taille de Bill de ses bras. Souriant, il embrassa furtivement sa bouche. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il lui picorait les lèvres et ça le rendait heureux. Ses lèvres si douces, si pulpeuses. Dès qu'il les quittait, elles lui manquaient et immanquablement, il revenait y goûter. Il était totalement et irrémédiablement dépendant de son frère. Des ses lèvres, mais aussi du reste de son corps, de son odeur, de sa voix, de ses mots. De Lui.

Les bras de Bill se nouèrent autour de la nuque de Tom et leur baiser s'approfondit. Tom ouvrit lentement la bouche, permettant à la langue de Bill de se glisser entre ses lèvres. La coquine caressa doucement ses dents, puis alla coller son bijou au palet du blond, avant de s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle. Les langues se cherchaient et s'entrelaçaient dans de divins bruits de succions. Les jumeaux resserrèrent leur étreinte tandis que leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus. Ils étaient comme entourés d'une bulle, leur bulle.

Mais Tom avait besoin d'encore plus de proximité avec son frère. Il avait besoin, il voulait, un contact plus intime et sensuel. Savoir qu'il était le seul pour Bill.

Il commença alors à se frotter contre le corps de son amant tout en gémissant doucement dans leur baiser, envoyant des vibrations jusque dans sa gorge. Bill se sentit chauffer, il sentait comme des papillons qui batifoleraient dans son ventre. Tom faisait à présent s'entrechoquer leurs deux bassins pour bien réveiller son double. Sa manoeuvre fut efficace puisqu'il sentit rapidement son frère durcir de plus en plus contre sa cuisse, lui-même ayant une érection conséquente depuis que Bill avait sous-entendu ses intentions à son égard.

Le brun reprit le contrôle des opérations en retirant le tee-shirt XXL de son frère, séparant leurs lèvres un court instant avant que celles-ci reviennent se coller au galop. Ne lâchant toujours pas la langue de son homologue, il s'attela ensuite à déboucler la ceinture de son baggy et le pantalon tomba au sol avec un bruit mate. Tom s'en débarrassa à l'aveuglette, abandonnant chaussures et chaussettes par la même occasion. Bill caressa du bout des doigts le torse pâle de son vis-à-vis, savourant sa douceur, puis il passa ses mains sur les épaules et les omoplates de Tom, avant qu'elles ne s'échouent sur son dos, y traçant des arabesques. Il les glissa ensuite dans le boxer du blond, sur ses fesses, pour rester collé à lui alors que Tom se mettait en mouvement.

Le dreadeux reculait lentement, sans lâcher les lèvres de Bill et cherchant quelque chose contre lequel s'appuyer. Ses pieds butèrent d'abord contre un tapis, puis son dos contre une poutre qu'il avait aperçu précédemment.

Tom inversa alors brusquement leur position, plaquant Bill contre la poutre, et il lâcha enfin les lèvres de son amant après les avoir encore mordillées. Il alla dévorer son cou de baisers brûlants, prenant soin de ne pas laisser de marques trop voyantes, comme le lui avait spécifié Bill. Ses doigts débouclèrent avec empressement la ceinture du brun tandis qu'il léchait sa gorge découverte.

Bill, la tête rejetée en arrière, haletait doucement sous les mains expertes de son jumeau, les siennes posées dans le cou de Tom. Il se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure lorsque son frère arracha presque la ceinture de ses passants, l'impatience visible de Tom l'excitait d'autant plus.

Puis Tom se calma d'un coup, il prit le visage de Bill entre ses mains et l'observa un long moment. Et une fois qu'il fut certain que chaque détail de l'expression qu'il affichait était bien ancré dans son cerveau, il l'embrassa tout doucement, tellement doucement que Bill se sentit fondre entre ses bras. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de l'androgyne en une demande muette, puis elle s'introduisit lentement entre ces dernières pour aller taquiner sa jumelle. Bill répondait avidement au baiser contrairement à son frère qui était toujours aussi doux, son impatience transmise à son frère. Quand Tom se retira, Bill mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le retenant un peu, et Tom sourit doucement.

Le blond déposa un baiser dans le cou de son jumeau puis il se mit à genoux devant lui, ses mains frôlant ses flancs. Il releva un peu son tee-shirt noir et embrassa son ventre plat. Sa langue traça de grands cercles autour de son nombril, avant de s'y introduire et de mimer l'acte sexuel. Elle descendit encore jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer, noir également, et lécha la peau offerte, qui avait la chair de poule.

Un soupir de Bill fit remonter la tête à Tom, et tout en déboutonnant la braguette du chanteur, il fixa ses yeux luisants de perversité dans ceux noirs de désir de son frère.

Sans lâcher Bill du regard, il fit lentement descendre son pantalon sur ses chevilles, laissant glisser ses mains calleuses sur la peau douce. Puis il baissa les yeux et sa langue claqua à la vue du boxer déformé, avant que ses lèvres ne se déposent sur la bosse que formait l'érection de Bill.

Bill gémit doucement, se sentant durcir encore, et Tom glissa ses doigts dans le vêtement pour le faire tomber au sol. Bill soupira bruyamment quand son sexe fut enfin libéré et Tom ricana.

Le dreadeux caressa du bout des doigts la verge de son amant avant de la prendre en main et d'effectuer de lents et longs va-et-viens sur sa longueur. Tout en le masturbant, Tom embrassa l'intérieure des cuisses de Bill, et le brun soupirait de plus en plus fort, ne quittant pas des yeux les faits et gestes de Tom.

Bien vite les lèvres de Tom rejoignirent ses doigts. Il suçota le gland rougi tandis que sa main accélérait ses mouvements sur la virilité tendue de Bill, qui en redemandait en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus aiguës.

Puis la bouche de Tom remplaça totalement ses doigts, et il suça son jumeau de plus en plus profondément. Ses deux mains libres se posèrent sur les cuisses fermes et contractées, les griffant un peu, alors qu'il aspirait, qu'il pompait le sexe de son double, le prenant au fond de sa gorge et le sentant gonfler dans sa bouche.

Bill, prenant appui sur la poutre, ne pouvait que gémir son plaisir, ne quittant toujours pas son frère des yeux. Voir Tom la tête entre ses cuisses, son sexe disparaissant et réapparaissant de sa bouche était la vision la plus jouissive qu'il connaisse.

Cette vision s'évanouit pourtant quand Tom le retourna brusquement, le fesant hoqueter de surprise. Il sentit les dents de Tom s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et il couina, non pas que la morsure était profonde mais il ne s'y attendait pas.

Tom continua de mordiller, de suçoter la peau de ses fesses, maintenant Bill contre la poutre. Ce dernier se débattait quelque peu, ne voulant pas de suçons.

« Tom ... Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le guitariste ne répondit pas, poursuivant sa tâche, continuant d'aspirer, de tirer la peau entre ses lèvres. Quelques coups de langues supplémentaires plus tard, Tom admirait son chef d'oeuvre, soit une grosse marque violacée sur la fesse gauche de son homologue. Satisfait, il se remit debout, donnant au passage une tape sur le derrière meurtri de Bill, et Bill couina à nouveau. Tom embrassa sa nuque humide, et le brun lui reprocha :

« J'avais dit pas de suçons. »

Tom ricana et mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« T'inquiètes pas ; à cet endroit ça se verra pas. »

Bill se retourna tant bien que mal, se débarrassa des vêtements à ses pieds qui entravaient ses gestes et fit une grimace à Tom, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Supportant mal le fait que son frère se paye sa tête, Bill plongea la main dans son boxer et fit glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses et Tom hoqueta en roulant des yeux lorsque Bill frotta tout contre son intimité. Bill titilla encore un peu son anus, puis il introduisit lentement un doigt en Tom, dont les yeux s'embuèrent, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Il fit le chemin inverse, sans se presser, le temps que Tom s'habitue à cette présence, puis il rajouta un second doigt. Il les fit s'écarter, à la manière d'un ciseau, pour détendre encore l'anneau de chair.

Tom, à présent habitué, donnait de légers coups de reins involontaires, en réclamant plus et il pouvait voir Bill durcir encore.

Lorsque le brun retira ses doigts, Tom enleva prestement son boxer et se retourna immédiatement en cambrant son dos et en présentant son antre chaude et avenante à son jumeau.

Mais Bill ne l'entendait pas ainsi ; il n'aimait pas prendre son frère par derrière, ne pas voir ses yeux embués rouler dans leurs orbites, ne pas voir sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer happant l'air, ne pas le voir éjaculer sur son ventre tendu ... La dimension visuelle de l'acte avait une grande importance pour Bill, alors il chercha du regard ce qui pourrait le satisfaire, puis il emporta Tom vers une sorte de petite plate forme en hauteur.

« Grimpe. », lui ordonna-t-il.

Tom s'exécuta et se mit sur le dos, regardant son frère en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci s'emparait d'un espèce de banc, ou de caisse assez basse et allongée.

« Putain Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », dit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se caressant le torse d'une main.

« Attends. », répondit simplement Bill en tirant toujours le 'banc' derrière lui.

Quand il parvint enfin à le mettre devant la plate forme où était couché son amant et à monter dessus, Tom se caressait lentement la verge, les jambes délicieusement entrouvertes. Bill prit son poignet et écarta sa main, il se pencha et lécha les lèvres sèches de Tom, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Puis il se redressa, laissant un Tom aux yeux clos, prit les genoux du blond et écarta en grand ses cuisses. Il positionna correctement son bassin, et pénétra doucement Tom, de toute sa longueur.

Tom se crispa à cette intrusion, comprimant le sexe de Bill qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Les mouvements de l'androgyne étaient d'abord lents, ralentis par l'étroitesse de Tom, puis ils devinrent de plus en plus fluides à mesure que Tom se détendait. Bientôt il furent secs et rapides, et les jumeaux ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de gémir, ils exprimaient leur plaisir sans retenue.

Bill, les mains toujours agrippées aux genoux de Tom lui demanda :

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Et il put voir à quel point les yeux de Tom étaient noirs de désir, et Tom luttait pour les garder ouverts.

Tom bougeait au gré des coups de reins de Bill, se cambrant, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour trouver le meilleur angle, jusqu'à ce que Bill heurte de plein fouet sa prostate, lui coupant la respiration et lui faisant voir les étoiles. Les membres tremblants, sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers son sexe tendu, auquel elle appliqua des va-et-viens rapides. Son pouce caressa son gland humide tandis que Bill accélérait encore ses à-coups, et il jouit fortement, compressant la virilité de son frère qui éjacula à son tour en lui.

Épuisé par son orgasme, Bill s'écroula sur le corps chaud et trempé de sueur de Tom, et ils reprirent tranquillement leur respiration.

Son souffle calmé, Bill se retira en embrassant l'épaule du blond et il aida Tom à redescendre de son perchoir.

De nature curieuse, il demande :

« Au fait ça s'appelle comment cette chose ? »

« Une table de saut je crois », répondit Tom, toujours serviable quand il s'agit de donner un renseignement.

Bill explosa de rire. L'oeil coquin il susurra :

« Eh bah au moins maintenant elle portera bien son nom ! »

* * *

**Le problème récurrent de ne pas savoir quoi dire à la fin se pose toujours comme vous le voyez vv'**

**Une petite review ? *chibbi eyes***


End file.
